Fate
by Valainstima
Summary: Lovino has been wanting to say something to Gilbert for a while now. But he lost his chance. Or so it seems...   Shounen ai. Prumano
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Rating: T**

**Type of story: Two shot**

**Pairing(s):Prumano :D**

**Waring: Possible OOCness; cursing

* * *

**

The sun shined over Lovino's head as he looked out to the sea in the warm August breeze. Lovino sighed. 'How long has it been,' he thought. 'How long has it been since I lost my best friend? Since I lost days like this with him?' '65 days, 2 hours and about 15 minutes' replied a weak voice in the back of his head. Lovino shook the thought way. No, he wasn't that pitiful. 'Get over it.' A more dominate, intimidating voice came to his mind. 'Suck it up and walk away. He's gone and you can't get him back.' Lovino trembled for a bit.

"How could I possibly get over it. How can I live without you. You were my best friend. My guardian angel!" Lovino screamed to no one in particular. Well someone ...

_**Flash back sequence**_

Lovino was staring at the ground muttering various curse words as he made his way home to his cousin's, Antonio's, house from school. The majority of the curses were toward his little brother, Feliciano.

"It's not like he's all that special, why does he get all of grandpa Roma's attention?"

Then he stopped to the sound of something breaking. A twig? He was right under a tree when he heard something give a load crack. Then all for a sudden a branch twice his size fell on him. As well as a person.

"Oh, shit! Dude are you okay?" Came an obnoxiously loud voice above Lovino.

"Yes, but I would be much better if you got the branch off me!"

"Oh, sorry."

Lovino suddenly felt the heavy weight on his back lifting off of him much quicker than expected. 'Who ever this guy is he's really strong.' Lovino thought. Lovino got to his knees and slowly picked up his books that splayed all over the cement ground.

"Here let me help you with that." The stranger said.

Because Lovino was on the ground he couldn't exactly see this new person. But now that he was standing up his could see him clear as day. The mystery stranger was wearing a red T-shirt under a black and white hoodie and sporting denim jeans. He had shaggy platinum blond hair that reached just past the base of his neck and looked almost white in the sunlight even though he couldn't be much older than 16. His skin, if possible, was even paler than his hair. He has stunning red eyes. Not bloodshot red. It was his actual iris that was red.

"I'm really sorry 'bout that. My name's Gilbert" Gilbert stuck out his hand. Now Lovino would normally slap said hand away but something about this guy told him to take the hand.

"What's you name that you were granted the wonderful gift of my awesome presence?"

"Lovino. My name is Lovino." Lovino said chucking a bit.

_**End Flash back sequence**_

Lovino dropped to his knees and buried his head in to his hands as he began to cry.

"Stop crying Lovino. You know I hate to see you sad."

Lovino sat up and looked over his shoulder.

"G-Gilbert?" He whimpered. 'No it can't be him.'

But there he was. Broad shouldered, teeth glinting, and eyes with that small ounce of sadness masked with heavy arrogance. Yeah, it was him.

"Why are you on the ground? You'll get yourself dirty" Gilbert said with a smirk as he pulled Lovino by the hand.

"I-I thought you died in combat!" Lovino sobbed as he gripped Gilbert in the tightest hug he could manage.

"Died?" How could the awesome me die in combat?" Gilbert stated more so than asked while hugging Lovino reassuringly. Lovino laughed tears still falling from his eyes.

"I thought I lost you. I never got to tell you all the things I wanted to or get to spend another day like this with you."

"Well now you can."Gilbert said."And I have a few things to tell you too. Better yet show you."

"What are y-" Lovino never got to finish that sentence because of a force the hit him with a bang...

Everything that happened after that bang was all fate.

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously..._

_"I thought I lost you. I never got to tell you all the things I wanted to or get to spend another day like this with you." _

_"Well now you can."Gilbert said."And I have a few things to tell you too. Better yet show you."_

_"What are y-" Lovino never got to finish that sentence because of a force the hit him with a bang..._

_Everything that happened after that bang was all fate._

* * *

Lovino blinked rapidly to what was happening before him.

'No way...'

Gilbert was clutching his arms in a tight embrace, slowing moving his lips against Lovino's in such a sensual way Lovino thought his heart was going to burst. Lovino's eyes began to flutter shut as he slowly eased into the soft kiss. He hesitantly brought his hands up to Gilbert's strong chest, slowly snaking his hands up to wrap his hands around Gilbert's neck.

He made a small whine in the back of his throat as Gilbert pulled back for air. Arms still around Gilbert's neck Lovino looked up at him with pouty lips that slightly quirked up a bit at the edges.

Gilbert smirked as he bushed a strand of hair away from Lovino's face. "Oh, how I love to see that smile." He said as he placed another chaste kiss on Lovino's waiting lips." Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?"

"Can't be longer than I have." Lovino softly replied.

"Oh really?"Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you damn bastard." Lovino said with a glare that didn't have an ounce of anger in it.

Gilbert laughed at that. "Whatever."Gilbert said pulling Lovino into a tight hug."As long as you know I love you now."

Lovino's eyes widened. 'Love?' He had been expecting Gilbert to at least like him in a more-than-friends way but, love?

Lovino thought back of a moment. Did he love Gilbert? He remembered his heart fluttering every time Gilbert walked into the room, he remembered Gilbert offering to hold his hand during a really scary movie and blushing so hard his nose bled a little. He remembered how each and every time Gilbert hugged him how he felt so safe and protected in his arms. He remembered thinking that if ANYONE tried to hurt HIS Gilbert that he would kill them on the spot. He remembered how he stayed with Gilbert though thick and thin no matter how obnoxious he was. He remembered still hanging out with Gilbert even though he was the potato bastard's brother. He remembered staring at him dreamily during class. He remembered a lot of things about him and Gilbert and suddenly realized that yes, he did love Gilbert. He probably wouldn't have stayed if he didn't.

And to his realization he nuzzled Gilbert's shoulder and whispered in Gilbert's ear just loud enough that only he could hear it, "I love you too, Gil. I love you too." And feeling that overwhelming love wash though out his body as he was pulled back into a loving kiss again.

_**The End **_


End file.
